fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrine
This article is about the character Ludicrine in terms of canonical stories. If you are looking for the user, see User:Ludicrine. Info Origin and Pre-Ludus Ludicrine K. Z. K. Anagram (Can be pronounced in a multitude of ways, all of which are correct) is a Serrangio most noted for being one of the first migrants to Ludus with his friend Zachary. His other accomplishments are creating and co-managing LDZX Corporations and starting the first Monster Adoption Center. He is also a Hero of Acceptance, bearing the Element of Forgiveness. He was born on Ithion Satellite, a small moon belonging to Genoskaya. His squadron was led by The Mistress. Ludicrine was born into the last generation that would experience artificial emotion injections due to the siege that would take place in a few years. Thought to be named with a long name to avoid confusion with any other Serrangio, he was actually named after his biological father, though he would not learn this until later. Despite his long and pompous name promising great things for his life, he was born with a rare condition that, rather than blending the aspects of Inner Beings into one's personality, leaves none of them truly dominant and leaves the projection of the body to be a rather convoluted, confusing mess. Ludicrine, because of this, found difficulty fitting in with his peers. It was not until the arrival of his biological cousin Iala that he would find a true friend to confide in. While the nature of his squadron's work is unknown, it was known that Ludi's upbringing focused on the documentation of foreign creatures. Due to financial struggles, an extreme lack of interest in his job, and his drug addictions, he began to take up thievery and used the money for crafting weaponry, his passion at the time. He learned how to create and repair swords, but soon took up the anchor as his primary form of weaponry after his newly found ancestor, a Gridmask named Sanford. He later left to seek out more entertaining life, after which point the Third Catastrophe took place. First departing to Alternia, he ended up being ridiculed by many, even going so far as to get into an argument with the Troll Ellona that would later result in his half-blind state. He, on the bright side, perfected his weapon-crafting skills, making himself many iron anchors as well as others of rare materials. He was rather fascinated with the creatures that inhabited Alternia and was inspired to continue his work designated at birth, though he decided to do so on a foreign and relatively-unexplored planet in order to distinguish himself and make more of his life. After months of travel, Ludicrine finally made it to a new planet called Ludus, which was not very recorded and an almost unknown world to those outside of it. He then moved in to the castle of Captain Shane, a wealthy landlord of Ludus. Later he would meet Zachary, a royal dragonkin who was sent years into the future from his own time. After some discussion over the information amassed from Ludi's bestiary as well as their connections with Ludusian monsters, the two formed LDZX Industries and created a Monster Adoption Center, which grew out their wealth. Early LDZX Adventures Ludicrine then befriended many people who moved to Ludus, including Revelian, Hankvi, Samuel, Lazro, and Mercuron. Ludicrine has gone on many adventures with the people of his world and has been heralded as one of the Heroes of Acceptance, with the element of Forgiveness. These began in his early years at LDZX and continued on for a long part of his life. Shortly after establishing LDZX and the creation of other monster-based facilities, a villain by the name of Kuipter surfaced and began terrorizing the new universe, seemingly without reason. This led to the events of The Kuipter Files and The Kuipter Files: FINALE!. Some time after this and the completion of the first pet school, Ludicrine signed up as a teacher despite not being qualified for the job or having any real system in place. After some shenanigans, a much darker plot was unveiled revealing that Revelian had been allowing the "bad students", including Trix, to be tortured by Ao Oni X. Ludicrine, Gamelover, Zachary, Lazro, and Leechum decided to investigate his change in behavior. By the end of the adventure, it is revealed that this was caused by Revelian becoming crazed with power and used by the original Ao Oni. After many battles, the majority of the Ao Onis are disposed of and the school is shut down, though Revelian sacrifices himself to do so. This proves ineffective, as AOX finds a cloning machine and the events of Trix 2: The War take place. His role in both of these stories was as a support character and did not have much interaction or effect on the outcome. During the endeavor involving Dr. Sand, Ludicrine's pet Freo was turned into stone, causing him to begin an investigation around the man himself, eventually leading to the events of Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates, which he was a support character in. In Corruption: He Comes, he is also a support character. His shadow form is shown to be "cold, envious, and selfish", and by overcoming this, he becomes the Hero of Forgiveness. Ludicrine has support roles in Wrapping Things Up, The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics, Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected, The Dark Emissary: Uprising, and Wrapping Things Up 2. It is known that at a later point in the future, Ludicrine becomes the "Emporer" of Ludus. Personality and Physical Description Ludicrine is incredibly odd and easily distracted, but generally a fun-loving individual. He seems rather nonchalant or panicky in the least-appropriate of situations, but is known to be able to show some levels of self-control when it matters most. He can also be rather rude towards others based on hunches or other random first-impressions. His Inner Beings may affect his personality to be more forgiving, kind, random, romantic, rude, demonic, or dotty to the point of unacceptability, amplified as a result of substance abuse. Ludicrine is short in comparison to others of his kind. His voice becomes strained and growly if he is taken off his medication by force. His eye colors were originally brown and purple, though the purple eye has been gouged out. His headwings are waves of lilac and sky blue, with a pink and white flower-like mark on his right and a black line across his inner left. His main wings are white with small swirling engraves. He has six bodyspaers, which is rarer and commonly found in shorter Serrangios. He also has a tendency to avoid cursing, a habit brought about from things he claims not to remember. For no reason whatsoever, he will go by "Jast DeCurro" or "Ludicrine DeCurro" as opposed to "Ludicrine Anagram", his proper name. Inner Beings Despite having only the capacity for seven inner beings, Ludicrine has amassed a few more over his years. A complete listing of all of the souls he has harbored follows. *Ludicrinity, his main soul fragment *Gatekeeper, a Guardiant *Almhyar, a Skygoddess *Azrael an Oumeth *Perreth, an Oumeth *Barachielus, a Serrangio soul fragment belonging to Ludicrine's son from an alternate reality *Zorc, a Demon *ı̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨̨, a paradoxical being and the alternate-future-self of Ludicrine/Ludicrinity *Raserei, a Dark Matter soul fragment of Revelian *Dextrisite, the compressed soul fragment of Dexter *Mienyse, the compressed soul fragment of The Mistress Personal Life Ludicrine's personal life is directly tied with his business life, as he has nearly no time for work outside of the office/capturing monsters/saving Ludus. One of his hobbies is crafting anchors, which is mentioned a bit in some previous stories. He lives with his pets after the death of Cobalt and remains without a companion from then on. Relationships Ludicrine attempts to be amiable to all those that he meets, though he has particularly close bonds with Zachary, Revelian, Lazro, and Samuel. He regards Hankvi in a positive, almost godlike view. He is particularly fond of his family, namely Elizabeth and The Mistress, though appears somewhat distressed towards Iala's re-entry into his life. RPG Info Stat Trend & Story Stats The way Ludicrine's stats tend to be. Has excellent training in aura-type and also healing spells, having the highest magic stat of the characters. He is moreover a "glass cannon"-esque character, being able to put out high magic damage and large heals, but not being able to take a lot of damage due to a less-than-great Health stat. Current Story Due to errors in writing Cuts, and Slashes, stats are under construction. Previous Endeavors The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics *Health: 17,000 *Attack Power: 218 *Magic: 320 *Defense: 218 *Speed: 256 Corruption: He Comes *Health: 9,450 *Attack Power: 165 *Magic: 295 *Defense: 165 *Speed: 187 Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates *Health: 7,560 *Attack Power: 116 *Magic: 170 *Defense: 100 *Speed: 130 Trix 2: The War *Health: 900 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Trix: Adventures of a UFO *Health: 850 *Attack Power: Unknown *Magic: Unknown *Defense: Unknown *Speed: N/A Other Formats Trix Series: Trix: Adventures of a UFO *HP: 850 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 60 Trix 2: The War *HP: 900 *AT: **Jump Kick: Decent **Aura Bolt: Fair, pierces armor **Light Beam: Medium, chance to stun *DF: Okay *LV: 62 Upcoming Adventures Due to errors in writing the Cuts Arc, this section is incomplete. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - A weaker version of the Aura Bolt, losing its armor-piercing capabilities. It appears the same and deals Wind-type damage. ** - Decent Physical-type kick attack. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. Briefly upgraded to Flying Kick. ** - A basic white bolt of magic dealing a fair amount of damage that pierces armor. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. It is the upgrade move of Wisper and the predecessor of the temporarily-gained Grand Hex. ** - A yellow laser dealing moderate-high damage with a chance to stun the enemy. Deals Holy-type damage. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO and later replaced with PSI Thunder. ** - A magical scientific remedy that heals or revives an ally. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO. ** - A group healing spell first seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO, later replaced with PSI Lifeup. Also called "minor healing spell". ** - A high damaging Physical-type move, working as a temporary upgrade to the Jump Kick after receiving an upgrade from Revelian's KAISER shard. First seen in Trix: Adventures of a UFO and not seen since. ** - A Thunder-type move that has a chance of either damaging all enemies or taking up no action skills (allowing the caster to use another move). Appearance is a large bolt of lightning striking the opponent. First seen in Corruption: He Comes as the successor to the move Light Beam. Its upgraded form is Mage Thunder, though it was only a temporary upgrade to the move. ** - A group healing spell first seen in Corruption: He Comes. It is the successor-move to Minor Group Heal. ** - A move that cures the group of status ailments, first seen in Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc. ** - A move summoning a collection of small, tinted-pink bolts connected together crudely. The shot homes in on enemies and breaks up in groups of 7 with each hit until the shots are so weak that they disappear into nothing. Potentially causes very high damage. Takes a while to charge. Deals Fire-type damage and may slow the caster. As a very rare side effect, the shot may form a cut between dimensions, making it possible for Rift Guardiants to escape and alter the battle in unknown ways. ** - A hybrid Thunder and Dark type move. It appears exactly as PSI Thunder did and acts as a more powerful version of it. ** - A move that conjures three hexes that fire three swirling Aura Bolts each. Deals high damage should all three bolts hit. Due to the loud-sound nature of the spell, it has the tendency to stun enemies or allies. Deals Light-type damage. ** - Charges forward and attacks the opponent. Lowers targets defense. Is used by Ludicrine's Shadow. **In Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, Ludicrine would become Enraged at random times during a battle, increasing his capability for damage while also increasing the chances of him attacking his teammates. This skill has not been used in such a way since. **In Slashes Eternal: The Rise of Zorc, when in possession of the Red Revival Ring and with Samuel in possession of the Violet Revival Ring, the two were capable of "spawning that freaking tower out of gogbeaverdam nowhere", dealing massive damage to an opponent when the rings were charged. Since the rings have since broken, this attack is no longer used by them. *Weaponry - Ludicrine's primary system of attacking is using an anchor. However, on many of his adventures, he either does not have an anchor with him or needs to rely on magic for some other reason. **Regulus: Ludicrine's basic anchor, of which he owns many. Made of steel and attached to a rope. Deals Water-type damage, though not strictly. **Flashy: A small, lightweight anchor painted like a lighthouse. Capable of firing Aura Bolts from the grip end. Deals Light-type and Water-type damage, though not strictly. **Sense: An anchor with a large grip-end decorated in magical gems. Depending on the phase of the moon, the gems will react differently and fire different kinds of lasers. Deals Dark-damage and Water-damage, though not strictly, as well as being classified as a Time-damage weapon. **Tiki: A pair of two odd, vertical anchors made from ancient materials. They can be used as crutches, which allows fallen allies to revive at full health, though with only half the effectiveness of their moves. During boss fights, their grip handles open up to reveal throwing daggers (called Kaliedoscope). Deals Water-type and Time-type damage. **Fade: A quick anchor with a cleaved, sickle-like base. Deals an odd combination of Light-type, Nature-type, Air-type, and Water-type damage, all being non-strict. **Dae: A strange anchor resembling the bones of a fish-like creature, with the anchor ends acting as a bulbed scissor. Tends to act on its own free will, as it is the seal of Daekush the Apocalyptic Animal. Attached to a chain. Will always deal Dark and Chaos damage regardless of resistances, though it also deals non-strict Water-type damage. **Rusted Regulus: A rather crude copy of the Regulus anchor, but without the rope and with strict Poison-type properties to it. **Trance: An anchor made with black space fabric and the broken will of mortals... and some steel, of course. Has the ability to corrupt the atmosphere around it and can fire off its arrow-like end. Will always deal Dark and Chaos damage regardless of resistances. *Traits ** - As Ludicrine is a follower of Gaia, he inherits the powers and abilities that she has given to him. ** - Cannot become "enraged", and is thus unaffected by the disadvantaging qualities of such. ** - Enables the keeping of additional souls withing the body to function properly. *** - Accelerates captor's development of known attacks. *** - Boosts attack of the captor when they suffer damage. *** - Masks the aura of the captor. *** - Increases the captor's evasion of status ailments. *** - Boosts attack of the captor when they deal damage. *** - Counters the effects of the captor's and the opponent's auras at random. *** - Increases the captor's defense with each inflicted wound, keeping count of only one adversary at a time. *** - Increases the captor's evasion with each inflicted wound, keeping count of only one adversary at a time. *** - Increases the captor's chance of finding item drops from battle. *** - Boosts magic of the captor when they suffer damage. Trivia *The design of Ludicrine was originally supposed to be an entirely different character, named Sir Conscience, but over time, the design became so popular that it was simply used as Ludicrine's main design. *The name of Ludicrine is an anagram of Lucidrine, a game-making company. This was, however, purely unintentional. Gallery GodTierSC.PNG|Ludicrine as he appears on SR World Ludicrine.PNG|Ludicrine as a younger being LudicrineSPVTW.PNG|A slightly more accurate sprite in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World format LudicrineFanart.png|A drawing by ZoshiX MSPLD.png|A MSPaint colored version of the drawing Ludicrine_Drawing.png|A more realistic drawing by Look-a-troopa The_Bureaucrats.png|Also drawn by Look-a-troopa; left-most one MSPA Ludicrine.png|Ludicrine rendered in symbolic form Ludi.png|Image created by Kittimitti Feastings Style LD Sprite.png|Sprite by Look-a-troopa Right-Facing Feastings LD Sprite.png|Same as the last one, only facing the other direction. Is used in the LDZX Template. Ludicris.png| Ludusbound Ludicrine.png|Ludusbound depiction. Animu Ludicrine Sketch.jpg|Animucrine. LD_thumb.png Nepetacrine.png|Ludicrine fused with Nepeta. Category:Serrangios